


【诺俊】猎人陷阱

by BakuuuuA



Category: N - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakuuuuA/pseuds/BakuuuuA





	【诺俊】猎人陷阱

先尊敬一波我自己。

果然短小才是我的正体。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

今天的黄仁俊依旧坚持重复着他每天必做的事—站在走廊上看对面楼里的那个整天笑眯眯的人。

“他怎么能长得这么好看呢…对吧东赫？”整个人已经呈现痴呆状的黄仁俊用他近乎低语的声音跟他搜美搭话。

他也确实该庆幸李东赫耳朵还真的挺好使：“呀，喜欢你就去跟他说啊，每天像个痴汉一样隔着一栋楼看他算什么啊！”

黄仁俊叹了口气，幽怨的看着他：“如果我敢的话你觉得现在在我身边会是你吗？”

这可不是说大话，而是他真的是这样认为的。他想要的东西从来就没有得不到的。

...如果得不到，那就再努力一下好了。

“那你倒是去啊，每天折磨我是想干嘛？”

他没有再搭话，又叹了一口气继续看对面的心上人去了。

只是跟李东赫说话的几分钟那人已经不见了。

精致的小脸瞬间因为不满皱了起来：“呀都是因为你他才不见了！”

小熊表示很无辜，小熊表示很委屈，就两句话的功夫那人就不见了怪他吗？

“你们在看谁啊？”

一个略低沉的声音插了进来。

一回头，哟吼，好家伙，这不就是那位黄仁俊每天都要盯几个小时的那个微笑天使李帝努吗？

从来没想过他会和男神靠那么近的黄仁俊现在大脑已经死机了，就只是那样呆呆的看着他。

李帝努有点担忧的伸出手在他面前晃了晃：“同学你还好吗？”

关键时刻还是搜美顶用，他伸出手狠狠掐了一把黄仁俊的腰让他回神。

因为疼痛黄仁俊也终于回过神了：“啊我没事，同学你找谁吗？”

他笑笑：“请问黄仁俊是哪一位？”

“是我，怎么了吗？”

“级长让我喊你去找他。”

“怎么了吗？”

“我也不知道呢，但应该不是坏事。”

黄仁俊对李帝努的微笑最没有抵抗力了，他一笑，他就感觉他的世界遍地开花，眼里再没有别的东西。

短短不过一分钟的交谈，却让他足足开心了一个多月。

但很遗憾的也是，在这之后两人再也没有任何交集。

直到毕业那天。

毕业那天，很多班级都约到外面去玩，他们两个班也不例外。

黄仁俊是什么人，向努葵可不是浪得虚名的。

在调查好他们班在哪里之后黄仁俊思来想去经过多时的精神斗争最终就喝了一大口椰汁就去找李帝努去了。

他站在门口把玩得正开心的李帝努喊了出来。

李帝努看着他一脸懵，似是不知道到底发生了什么。

黄仁俊站在他面前小脸憋的通红，一副欲言又止的模样更让李帝努不知所措了。

“怎么了吗？”最终还在李帝努先开了这个口。

黄仁俊深深吸了一口气，还是没能开口表白。

但却把他拉到了附近的一个幽静少人的公园里。

“李帝努！我有几个问题要问你！”

不知道他是不是知道了什么，他又变回了他日常那一副笑眯眯的模样：“嗯～仁俊尼想问什么？”

“你讨厌我吗？”

“不讨厌哦～”

“那你会讨厌我亲你吗？”

李帝努没有回答他，只是笑意更浓了。

他朝他走进一步，两人的只剩下五厘米：“不会哦。”

仁俊因为诧异抬头。

“但我更喜欢我来亲你。”

乘着仁俊还在发呆的时候他已经亲了下去了。

“唔...”

“仁俊尼,接吻是要闭眼的哦～”

在不远的地方刚好累了来休息的xxj情侣星辰二人组表示：respect。

为什么呢？

早在他喜欢上他之前他就已经喜欢上那个懵懵的让他忍不住想去爱护的黄仁俊了。

黄仁俊所做的一切包括今天看似心血来潮的行动统统都在他的掌握之中。

其实，就算今天黄仁俊不行动，他也是会亲自找上门去的。


End file.
